In recent decades, inversion therapy has become a popular and well-researched method for achieving musculoskeletal decompression. Using the lower-leg as the point of suspension enables nearly every joint in the human body to be in a state of traction. Devices for achieving this physical posture have been available for several decades, marketed under the popular name of “gravity boots”. These conventional designs use rigid metal or plastic shells which clamp or cinch around the user's shins, and a hook which is secured to the front of the shell allows for attachment to a horizontal supporting bar structure.
The device described in this document provides an alternative method for performing this exercise, with design advantages resulting in improved safety and comfort.